1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measurement data collecting system, a terminal device, a server device, a measurement data collecting method, and a non-transitory computer readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional measurement data collecting system (what is called a cloud sensing system), measurement data obtained by measurement at each of a plurality of sensors is collected through a network and analyzed at a server device.
With this system, for example, atmospheric temperature data and atmospheric pressure data measured at various locations can be used to produce a weather forecast map, or body temperatures data measured by users living in different regions can be used to evaluate the epidemic state of an infectious disease.
In order to establish this system, it is effective to collect measurement data acquired through mobile terminals possessed by users. This is because a mobile terminal can be moved with a user to optional locations, thereby collecting measurement data acquired at various locations as well as collecting a large amount of measurement data.
However, a measurement environment varies between mobile terminals, and thus measurement data collected from mobile terminals possessed by users potentially includes measurement data obtained under inappropriate measurement environment.
For example, when outdoor atmospheric temperature data is to be collected, collected atmospheric temperature data potentially includes atmospheric temperature data measured by a mobile terminal possessed by a user at an indoor location where an air-conditioning machine is installed. Alternatively, when body temperature data of a user at rest is to be collected, collected body temperature data potentially includes body temperature data measured right after exercise.
If measurement data collected in this manner includes measurement data obtained under inappropriate measurement environment, this affects analysis at a server device. Thus, a measurement data collecting system established using mobile terminals is desirably configured to collect measurement data obtained under appropriate measurement environment in accordance with an analysis purpose.